


Røter og varme maidagar

by duerikkjealeina



Series: Livet på Røvær [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Familie, Fluff, M/M, Nynorsk, Pappa-Evak, Vaksenliv, born
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Det har gått eit år og nokre månadar sidan Even og Isak la fortidas skuggar bak seg.Det er varme og nydelege maidagar på Røvær, og livet deira er i ferd med å endra seg for alltid ❤





	1. Røter

Even blunke forsiktig med augo og strekk kroppen. Gjespe litt og snur seg rundt, har ein plan om å krypa inntil den varme kroppen til Isak, og snusa litt i nakken hans. Kyssa litt og kanskje bevega handa si litt rundt. Eller, kven er det han prøve å lura. Definitivt bevega handa si litt.

Han elske dei late morgonane når dei båe har fri, fri til å fylla dagen med akkurat det dei vil. Dei ligg gjerne i senga ei stund, prate, kysse og lar kroppane gjer det dei vil. Les litt, ser ein serie og drikk kaffi.

Men plassen ved sidan av Even er tom, det er ei svak luft av Isak på puta hans. Even snuse litt på puta, humre øve seg sjølv, av sin eigen sentimentalitet.

Han strekk kroppen litt meir og fundere på kvar Isak kan vera, då han høyre nokre ljodar frå hagen. Reise seg opp og går bort til vindauga, drar litt i gardina og kikke ned i hagen. Ser ryggen til Isak og må smila litt for seg sjølv.

Verdas finaste ektemann.

Det er hans. Han kunne sett på han heile dagen, sett på kroppen bevega seg, sett på armane så grev eit hol i hagen. Dei sterke armane, dei så behandle alle med den aller største forsiktigheit.

Han plante eit nytt plommetre i hagen, eit så forhåpentlegvis skal veksa seg stort og flott. Eit så skal erstatta det så brand ned året før.

Isak hadde hogga resten ned nokre dagar etter Even hadde komen heim frå sjukehuset. Det hadde vore ein nydeleg og klar vinterdag, og Even hadde stått i vindauga å kikka på han. Full av feber og vondt øve alt, hadde han studert den rasande ektemannen så hogga som om livet hans var avhengig av det.

Han hadde tydelegvis fått ut ganske så mykje kjensler der og då, og Evens hjarta hadde blødd for han då heile kroppen til Isak rista av gråt. Hogg, tørk og banning, sånn hadde det gått til heile treet var vekke. Røter og alt.

Olav hadde køyrt vekk dei opphogga restane med traktoren sin, og Isak hadde komen inn att. Dusja og lagt seg heilt inntil Even med tårevåte kinn.

Dei hadde ikkje sagt noko, berre heldt og strøke. Det var ikkje alltid dei behøvde ord, og dette hadde vore ein av dei gongene.

Dei hadde dog snakka mykje om den fæle veka i januar, fordelt skyld som eigentleg ikkje var deira. Grått masse og klemt endå meir.

Og så hadde dei lagt det bak seg.

Latt den sterke kjærleiken hela dei båe og byrja å planlegga framtida.

Dei hadde bestemt seg for å prøva å adoptera. Vore einige om at dei var klar, klar for det neste kapittelet. Så dei hadde meldt seg på og deltatt på fleire kurs. Hatt besøk av barnevernet og fått ein saksbehandlar, fylt ut ein haug med skjema.

Huset deira hadde allereie fire soverom. Forutan deira var to av dei gjesterom og det siste fungerte som eit slags kontor/lager/alt mogleg-rom.

Dei hadde rydda det siste, malt veggen i ein varm og mørkegrøn farge og funne nokre fine ljosegule gardiner. Hadde fylt rommet med bøker og leiker, og klede i størrelsen 0-10 år. Dei visste jo ikkje kva så ville koma, så dei ville vera klar.

Dei hadde snakka mykje med Jonas og Eva, fått masse gode råd og tips. Etter at Astrid fekk høyra om planane deira, kom det og masse råd frå alle naboane deira. Sjølvsagt velmeinte, dog nokre kanskje litt vel direkte.

Mari hadde vore hoppande glad og meldt seg frivillig så barnevakt med ein gong. Eventuelt leikekamerat om den heldige ungen så ho kalla den, var litt større.

Ho hadde lova å visa den alt så var verdt å veta noko om på Røvær. Saman med Morten. Kjærasten hennar. Han måtte sjølvsagt og vera med.

Det stod ikkje på gode ynskjer i alle fall, og dei kjende seg båe svært takknemlege og omringa av varme tankar. Takknemlege for å bu på Røvær med å møkje fine folk.

Oscar hadde komen ein dag på kontoret med ei pose med klede. Det var nydelege handsydde skjorter så kona hans hadde lage til deira born. Han hadde hatt tårer i augo då han gav posen til Isak, og han hadde vorten svært rørt.

Sigrid Thorsen hadde strikka mjuke tepper, og Robert hadde gitt dei ein haug med sparkebukser så sonen hans hadde vakse ut av.

So no berre venta dei. Venta på telefonen frå saksbehandlaren deira.

 

Even ligg under dyna att då han høyre at Isak kjem inn. Tar av seg støvlane og kjem opp trappa. Går inn på badet og set på dusjen. Høyre dusjljodane og ser for seg ein naken Isak. Hender så stryk og vaske, dei fine henda i håret. Kjenne at kroppen vakne litt av det indre synet. Vert aldri lei av å sjå for seg ein naken Isak.

Even elske både synet og ljodane, av Isak, av kvardag og normalitet. Det kjennes trygt, får han til å kjenna seg trygg. Får han alltid til å kjenna seg elska og tatt vare på. Hadde aldri sett for seg at ljoden av ein dusj skulle kunna få han til å kjenna seg trygg. Men sånn er det blitt.

Tosemdheita. Kjærleiken. Dei.

Han høyre at Isak kjem inn i rommet og opne augo. Lar blikket gli øve den fine mannen sin. Kjærasten hans så er våt i håret og kun har eit handkle rundt seg. Han smile lett og kviskre god morgon, og får eit glis tilbake.

«Jammen meg keisamt å vakna opp utan deg, Isak»

Even prøve så godt han kan å sjå fornærma ut, men det er ikkje så lett når Isak ser på han med latter og glimt i auga.

«Staaakars deg, Even, det eit tøft liv»

Isak humre og blunke til han, og det skal ikkje meir til for at magen vert varm og hjarta fullt. Den mannen. Hans mann. Han kjem aldri til å verta lei, veit det med alt han er og har. Poetisk og episk kjærleik, det er det deira er.

«Faktisk er det det, hadde så lyst å krypa inntil deg og snusa litt på håret ditt. Stryka handa mi øve magen din. Du veit»

Even blunke tilbake og kjenne varmen spreie seg i magen av blikket Isak gjer han. Det er ein blanding av kjærleik og rampete, det han er sikker på at kun Isak meistre.

«Eg veit, baby. Men kjende det var fint å få planta treet i dag. Få treet i jorda no når det er meldt så fint ver. Ha røtene på plass til me får våre eigne små røter på plass. La det spira og gro, livet og kjærleiken»

Even kjenne at det vert vått i augo, kjenne seg svært rørt øve Isaks ord. Han har ei skjult og svært romantisk sida så berre Even får sjå. Det gjer at han kjenne seg å verdas heldigaste mann. Å vera mottakaren av Isaks ord er noko av det beste med ekteskapet deira.

«Romantisk poesi før frukost, Dr. Bech Nesheim, du slår til»

Han blunke og smile varmt til Isaken sin, han så no er raud i kinna og kikke litt sjenert på Even. Smile litt, blunke raskt med begge augo, før han kikke ned på golvet. Kikke opp igjen og rett i Evens augo.

Det blikket der.

Det romme alt. Alt det Isak kjenne og føle. Det slår nesten Even ut, i alle fall kjennes det sånn ut. Herregud for ein heldig mann han er.

Isak slepp ned handkleet og kryp opp til han. Lar Even få visa alt han kjenne for denne vedunderlege mannen med kroppen sin.

 

På måndags morgon går dei på jobb så vanleg, hand i hand og skravle i veg. Det har blese eit varmt maiver øve Røvær og sola skinn frå blå himmel.

Dei nikke og smile til alle dei møte på vegen, stogge litt sjå Oscar i Urasvingen. Han er spent på om det er noko babynyheiter så han kalle det, og ser litt leit seg ut på deira vegne når dei må sei nei.

Dei treff og Mari og Morten, så svinge henda i mellom seg, medan dei ler av eit eller anna. Morten kikke litt nervøst på dei, han gjer alltid det når dei møtes.

Even trur nok det er fordi han veit at Mari har eit spesielt forhold til dei. Lensmannen og kommunelegen liksom. Skal vel helst ikkje tulla så mykje med det.

Arbeidsdagen skrid fram som normalt for dei båe. Even skriv nokre rapportar og svare på fleire e-postar, medan Isak planlegg undervisninga han skal ha om sex, samliv og kjensler for elevane på ungdomsskulen.

Dei et lunsj og beinflørte så vanleg. Smile litt og skravle, planlegg besøket frå Olsen. Han har endeleg fått litt fri og kjem til dei helga om tre veker. Gler seg til å fiska med Olav og ha nokre dramafri dagar på Røvær.

Isak er midt i bestillinga av medisinar når telefonen ringe.

Den så skal endra livet deira for alltid.


	2. Livets mirakel

Isak kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, på den aller beste måten denne gongen.

Han har høyrd orda frå saksbehandlaren deira, nokon av dei finaste orda han har høyrt i heile sitt liv. Men det er akkurat så han ikkje klare å forstå dei. Klare å ta det inn øve seg.

Even.

Han må sei frå til Even, dela og fortelja.

Puste djupt og går inn til ektemannen sin så sit og les ein rapport. Han kikke spørjande på Isak då han kjem inn og lukke døra. Snur seg rundt og klare ikkje å få ut ein einaste ord. Alle orda har stogga, og han kjenne tårene trilla. 

Even ser med eit litt bekymra ut og reise seg med kjappe bevegelsar, er borte sjå han med tri lange steg. Stryk han i håret og legg begge henda rundt andletet hans.

Kikke på han med all verdas kjærleik og omsorg.

«Kva er det Isak, har det skjedd noko?»

Isak mangle fortsatt ord, dei kjennes alle så små og varme sumarfuglar så flakse rundt, men så ikkje vil ut. Han puste tungt og riste på hovudet, men så kjem han på at det sjølvsagt har skjedd noko. Så han nikke og forstår godt at Even ikkje forstår noko.

«Baby...»

«Ja, kva er det kjærasten min?»

Han får eit mjukt kyss av Even, og kremte fleire gonger. Trekk pusten djupt, men er så overvelda av kjensler at han ikkje klare det. Tårene renn, hjarta dunke hardt og magen er ute på karuselltur.

Even trekk han inn i ein klem og stryk han forsiktig øve ryggen. Kviskre at Isak må pusta, pusta med magen, så han gjer det. Lytte til Evens stemme og høyre hjarteslaga hans.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

Livbauga hans, hans livs kjærleik. Den så alltid klare å roa stormane.

Isak trekk seg ut av den varme famna og tørke på tårer. Kikke inn i dei nydelegaste augo på denne jord, dei så alltid gjer han trygg. Han er roleg no, hjarta har roa seg og magen har gått av karusellen.

«Olga ringte nettopp»

Even sperre opp augo og dei fylles med hop, med kjærleik, med nysgjerrigheit.

«I dag morgens vart det fødd ei lita jente og ein liten gut på sjukehuset, så kan få vera med oss heim om me har lyst»

Tårene er attende, det er vanskeleg å halda dei tilbake når verdas blåaste augo fylles med tårer og glede. Even svelg fleire gonger, leite vist etter orda han og.

«To, Isak? Tvillingar?»

Isak nikke lett før Even drar han inn i ein klem til. Dei gret og kviskre, stryk og held. 

Endeleg.

 

Nokre timar seinare går dei med spente steg inn på Haugesund sjukehus, hand i hand med dunkande hjarter og magar på høgkant.

Hadde sjølvsagt sagt ja til Olga, ja til å ta med seg heim to små nurk. Dei hadde ikkje ein gong tenkt på det, det var heilt uaktuelt for dei å skilja søskena.

På Røverfjord hadde dei grått ein skvett til, av rein og skjer takknemlegheit. Tenk at dei skulle vera så heldige å få to born med ein gong. Hadde sendt varme tankar til mora så hadde fødd dei. Fødd dei og gitt dei bort.

Heisturen opp til nyføddavdelinga kjennes ut så fleire veker, dei klemme handa til den andre og smile nervøst. Veit at livet aldri vert det same igjen, men kjenne båe at det er heilt fantastisk.

På avdelinga vert dei møt av Olga, så fortell litt om fødselen. Mora til borna er berre 16 år og har valt ein lukka adopsjon, har og valt å ikkje sjå verken tvillingane eller adoptivforeldra.

Tanken på dette gjer Isak litt trist, han kjenne ei valdsam medkjensle for den unge jenta. Even klemme handa hans og kysse han mjukt, klare så alltid å sjå kva kjærasten hans tenke.

Dei signere alle papira til Olga, etter 10 sider og 4 signaturar kvar er dei foreldre. Foreldre til to små nurk på 2136 og 2057 gram.

Ærefrykt og kjærleik er det dei kjenne mest på idet dei liste seg inn på rommet der det står to små babysenger.

To store steg bring dei båe bort til sengene, der tvillingane ligg og søv. Isak tar tak i handa til Even og klemme den hardt. Tørke på tårer og glise så sei sol, det gjer Even og. 

Verdas finaste born. Det er det dei er. Sjølvsagt.

Dei vert ståande der, ståande og kikka på dei. Den litle jenta rynke litt på nasa og lage nokre små ljodar. Isak er ikkje sikker på om det er gråt eller noko anna. Sikker er han derimot på at det er noko av den finaste ljoden han har høyrt.

Det kjem ein sjukepleierar inn så fortell at dei må vera på sjukehuset nokre dagar. Tvillingane har litt gulsott og det er ynskeleg at dei legg på seg litt før dei reise heim.

Heim.

Heim ja. Heim til det raude huset på Røvær. Berre tanka får Isak til å tørka på fleire tårer. Even står og kikke på guten med tårer han og, og sjukepleiaren berre smile. Er glad for dei.

Jenta byrje å gleppa litt med augo før ho opne dei heilt opp. Kikke rett på Isak og det kjennes ut så hjarta skal stogga. Han er så full av kjensler at han ikkje heilt veit kvar han skal gjera av seg, smile til Even og kysse han mjukt.

Løfte ho forsiktig opp og held ho heilt inntil seg. Kikke på dei nydelege augo, til hans store glede er dei blå. Han smile og tørke på tårer, kviskre varme ord til den litle frøkna. Ser allereie for seg heile livet hennar i ein film, og han veit at ho kjem til å gje han både grå hår og sno han rundt litlefingeren.

Han løfte blikket litt og ser på Even så står med den litle guten i famna. Kviskre varme ord han og, og glise med heile seg.

Isak har aldri sett noko finare. Hans livs kjærleik, finaste mannen så finnes. Han står der med guten deira i armane og sjusje så han aldri har gjort noko anna.

Hjarta hans flaume øve av kjensler, han har aldri vore å forelska i Even så akkurat no. Ein varme han aldri har kjent før fylle heile han, frå litletåa til øyreflippane. Gjer at han kjenne seg så verdas heldigaste mann.

«Eg elske deg, Even, elske deg høgare enn himmelen. Sjå på desse to mirakla her, herregud Even»

Blikket Even sende han er så varmt at det kjennes ut så han skal ta fyr. Augo er fulle av tårer og er heilt mjuke, får han til å kjenna seg så gele. Even kysse han mjukt og kviskre ord av kjærleik i øyra hans. Kviskre at han er den heldigaste mannen så finnes.

«Eg synes dei likne på oss eg»

Evens mjuke stemme spreie seg i rommet, får Isak til å le litt. Kikke på ektemannen sin med heva augebryn og blunke lett.

«Even….»

«Ja, eg veit, Isak. Veit at dei ikkje kan det, sånn biologisk sett, men eg synes dei gjer det eg då»

«Tøysekopp»

«Din tøysekopp om ikkje noko anna»

«Det er du, for alltid, min Even. Og no er desse to våre og»

«Det er dei. Kanskje me skulle gje dei namna?»

Dei har diskutert dette, gått mange rundar med namn. Har stryke mange av lista, putta andre på etterkvart. Det var jo aldri sikkert at dei kom til å få adoptera babyar utan namn, men hadde klart å få ned lista til fire.

Isak kikke på Even, smile varmt og blunke litt. Even kikke tilbake, dei har ein heil samtale utan ord. Veit kva den andre tenke, veit kva hjarta til den andre seie.

«Olav og Anna Bech Nesheim, velkommen til verda, velkommen til oss»

Evens låge stemme sende varme signal til Isaks mage, gjer han gåsehud øve alt. No er det verkeleg, no er dei ein familie. Det dei båe alltid har ynskja seg.

 

Ei veka seinare går dei heimøve frå kaien med ei tvillingvogn framføre seg. Det er nydeleg maiver og sola varme dei båe. Olav og Anna er kvitt gulsotta og har båe lagt på seg nok til å få vera med heim.

Even og Isak har vore sjå dei så mykje så mogleg, i mellom jobb og arbeidet med å gjera rommet klart til tvillingane sine.

Mykje utstyr var heldigvis på plass, men dei mangla ei vogge og vogn. Til deira store overrasking og glede hadde Olav komen innom dei med ei vogge ein varm ettermiddag. Han hadde laga den i alle hemmelegheit, ville så gjerna vera ein del av mirakelet. 

Det hadde vorten felt nokre tårer frå dei alle tri, og det hadde ikkje vore mindre då dei hadde fylt voggene med små puter og tepper litt seinare. Det var så lett å vera rørt av desse små mirakla sine.

Alle på øya hadde vore innom på eit tidspunkt, med gratulasjonar, pakkar og mat. Frå venegjengen hadde dei fått pengar til vogn, og frå alle på kontoret hadde dei fått kvar sin beremeis. Mari og Morten hadde kjøpt nokre mjuke bamsar, så dei hadde levert med sjenerte blikk og lett latter.

Turen heim tok to timar lengre enn normalt, alle stogga opp og gratulerte Even og Isak. Kikka på Olav og Anna, og var glade på deira vegne. Oscar tørka nokre tårer då han såg dei, tenkte nok på kona si og deira eigne tvillingar.

Då dei kom heim til huset bar dei vogna inn i gangen. Vart ståande litt og kikka på kvarandre, smilte og heiste litt på skuldra. Som for å sei at no er me i gong, me kan ikkje snu no.

Sju bleieskift, fire matingar, åtte telefonsamtaler og rundt 77 bilete seinare, står dei i soverommet med kvar sin nybada baby i armane.

Vogge litt, smile endå meir, og kviskre. Kviskre om kva dei skal gjer i morgon, om dei nydelege borna sine og besøket så kjem til helga. Evens foreldre kjem og dei glede seg til å få visa fram dei finaste borna i verda.

Sånt reint objektivt sett.

«Skal me legga dei ned og gå å laga middag?»

Even kikke på Isak med eit smil i augo. Eller, det er vel meir hjarteaugo om Isak skal vera heilt ærleg.

«Ehm…me skal ikkje berre stå her litt til da?»

Evens augo vert, om mogleg, endå varmare av svaret. Han smile heilt varmt og mjukt, kjem bort for å kyssa han. Ser på han med all den kjærleiken Isak veit Even kjenne for han.

«Det synes eg var ein god ide, men me må vel legga dei ned til slutt, må me ikkje?»

Even klukke lågt og glise til Isak, han kan ikkje gjer så mykje anna enn å glisa tilbake av spørsmålet hans. Dei må vel kanskje det, tenke han, kan vel ikkje gå rundt å bera dei heile dagen heller.

Eller?

«Me må sikkert det, Even, men eg trur ikkje me treng det i dag. Eg vil berre holda eg, holda dette mirakelet, og bytta med deg om ei lita stund. Kan me ikkje berre gjera det i kveld?" 

«Jo, Isaken min, det kan me»

Så vart det sånn.

På sin fyrste dag i det raude huset opphaldt Olav og Anna Bech Nesheim seg i famna til kvar sin pappa. Så kikka på dei med kjærleik, omsorg, glede og takksemd. Dei sov der og. I kvar si famn.

Då sola gjekk ned øve Røvær den vakre maidagen, satt Even og Isak i kvar sin stol på barnerommet. Hadde klart å legga Olav og Anna ned til slutt, men vart sittande å kikka på dei. Høyra dei pusta og laga små soveljodar.

Dei haldt hender og kviskra. La planar for framtida og alt dei skulle finna på. Bygga sandkasse og føysa i hagen, bada i vika og leita etter krabbar. Feira bursdagar og kvardagar.

Det var komplett no. 

Familien. Dei. Oss.

Livets mirakel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Då forlet me de nybakte foreldra for denne gong, dei vert jo ganske opptatt framøve 😊❤  
> Etter alt dramaet synes eg dei fortjente å få ynskje sitt om eigen familie oppfylt, rekne med at dykk er einige i det 😉❤
> 
> Turen går nok attende til Røvær fleire gonger, eg synes det er så kjekt å skriva om dei der ute på øya 😊😊 Når det vert får me sjå, men heilt ferdig er eg ikkje endå ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til alle å har lese, gitt kudos og lagt igjen så fine og varme ord 😍❤ Eg set veldig pris på det ❤


End file.
